The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of pear tree, denominated "San Joaquin", broadly characterized by its early maturing fruit ripening in the San Joaquin Valley of Calif. for picking about June 11 and to full maturity about June 20 and being further characterized by the fruit having a distinctive turbinate to slightly ovate-pyriform and having at full maturity a bright yellow ground color with a cherry red blush frequently occurring in a striped pattern with some solid areas of color.
Early ripening tree fruit has a considerable commercial advantage over the later ripening varieties. In the case of pear trees, this market advantage also prevails. The unpatented Precoce Morettini pear tree is the earliest ripening commercial variety of pear tree with fruit of green-yellow coloration grown in California and its fruit enjoys goods market acceptance. The Starkrimson pear tree of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,095 is the earliest ripening commercial variety of pear tree with fruit of red coloration grown in California and its fruit also has strong market value. In the San Joaquin Valley of Calif. the Precoce Morettini pear tree ripens about June 25 and the Starkrimson pear tree about July 11. The pear tree of the present invention is distinct from these prior varieties as well as other known varieties in that it produces fruit which ripens for commercial harvesting about June 11 and has at such commercial maturity a deep green ground color with a red blush lightening at full maturity to a bright yellow ground color with a cherry red blush.